Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion/On the Tiger’s Claws
On the Tiger’s Claws is the 6th episode of Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion. Characters Featured Characters * Spider-Man / Peter Parker (flashback and main story) (impersonated by Amon) (leaves Daily Bugle) * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (first full appearance; first appearance as Tigra) (flashback and main story; origins revealed) (impersonated by Jade) (leaves Midtown High School and joins Horizon High School) Supporting Characters * Horizon High School ** Teachers *** Max Modell ** Students *** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales (first appearance as Kid Arachnid) *** Gwen Stacy *** Anya Corazon * Midtown High School ** Liz Allan ** Randy Robertson ** Flash Thompson * Skrull Empire ** Talos (first appearance) ** Amon (first appearance) (impersonates Peter Parker) ** Jade (first appearance) (impersonates Mary Jane Watson and Betty Brant) * Daily Bugle ** Betty Brant (impersonated by Jade) ** Robbie Robertson Antagonists * Scorpion / Mac Gargan * Venom / V-252 ** Eddie Brock * J. Jonan Jameson * Kraven the Hunter (mentioned)''mentioned to have hunted Tigra before, but failed * Norman Osborn ''(mentioned only) * Thanos (flashback only) Other Characters * Aunt May * Titanean Tiger Tribe (first appearance; flashback and main story) ** Soto (mentioned only) ** Unnamed teenage scouts Plot Peter Parker is on the streets of New York having a cellphone conversation with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, who had just dropped out of Midtown High School determined to enroll at Horizon High. Right after the two agree to go out for a date, their conversation is interrupted when Eddie Brock confronts Peter out of jealousy over Peter getting more credit than he ever did by taking pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle, issuing a heated argument which, despite Robbie Robertson's intervention, ends with Peter deciding to quit the Bugle and go work as a Stark Industries intern "like Spider-Man suggested him to do". Dismayed to hear this, J. Jonah Jameson berates at Brock for ruining their only opportunity to uncover and expose Spider-Man's identity and fires him, to Brock's shock. The conversation is overheard by Talos, the general of the Skrull Empire's army, through a tracker implanted by Betty Brant, who is actually young Skrull scout Jade in disguise. Back in Horizon High, Peter is having a moment with Gwen Stacy and Anya Corazon (both girls and other close friends of his had discovered Peter's secret as Spider-Man and expressed support about it) before they greet Mary Jane, who reveals to have dropped out of Midtown High after overhearing a heated argument between Flash Thompson and a school jock he recently kicked out of the school's football team, reminding Peter of his recent quitting from Daily Bugle. Just then, the school is attacked by Scorpion, who comes after Peter demanding answers about Spider-Man until Miles (as Kid Arachnid) and a individual impersonating Spider-Man arrive to defeat him and drive him off, but not before Peter puts a tracer in Scorpion's armor to keep him in check. The individual is revealed as Amon, another Skrull scout sent by Talos along with his lover Jade to intercept and capture the V-252. Peter's friends also overhear of the existence of the Titanian Tigers, alien Man-Tigers who were banished from their home planet of Titan by Thanos centuries ago, with a tribe taking refuge on Earth, and Miles, Gwen and Anya learn that Mary Jane was the very first person who learned that Peter was Spider-Man after seeing him getting bitten by the lab spider in Oscorp. Meanwhile, Jameson is in his office overhearing citizens complaining over his bad behavior towards Spider-Man even after he helped the Avengers defeat A.I.M.following previous episode before he is confronted by Scorpion, who threatens to kill him if he does not get the answers he wants about Spider-Man. Jameson begrudgingly bargains with Scorpion by paying him a long amount of fortune in exchange of capturing and interrogating Peter Parker, whom he deduces to be the only one who knows who Spider-Man is. Discreetly overhearing this, Betty phones Peter and alerts him about it. Peter and Mary Jane answer Betty's warnings as they discuss an idea to expose Jameson. Amon and Jade reveal to have put trackers on Jameson's office to insure they could record the evidences, and with Robbie backing them up. Seeking to lure Peter out, Scorpion opts in going after Mary Jane, but he ends up attacked by Tigra, a half-human, half-alien humanoid tigress and the daughter of the Titanian Tigers' current chief Soto, who viciously beats him and cripples his armor, scaring him off. Unknown to Scorpion, Tigra is actually Mary Jane's own superhero alias. Meanwhile, Brock (feeling humiliated over the loss of his job) is pushed to his breaking point, forcing him to get pictures for the V-252 at the Space Administration so be certain that he will get his job back. Sensing Brock's hatred for Peter, the V-252 breaks free and merges with Brock, transforming him into a new version of Venom. Elsewhere, Peter is enjoying a date with Mary Jane at their neighborhood's coffeehouse until they both sense Scorpion and Venom coming after him, although to the young couple's advantage, the two villains end up fighting each other to determine who will get his prize. Peter at the point expresses regret over bringing this on, but Mary Jane does not blame him, as she understands how humans like Jameson and Brock have tended to push others to their breaking point, and views Peter and others she cares about as better people. The two share a kiss, with Mary Jane sharing a bit of her Titanian Tiger power to Peter, and severing Venom's link to him. The two suit up as Spider-Man and Tigra respectively and prepare to take down Venom and Scorpion while Amon and Jade (disguised as Peter and Mary Jane) rush to get help, as Venom is stunned to see bot Peter Parker and Spider-Man in different places. Scorpion (having developed a newfound fear of Tigra following their previous flight) attempts to flee, but he is intercepted by Kid Arachnid. Venom on the other hand manages to absorb Scorpion's armor, while voicing his plan to bring the Symbiotes of his planet to Earth, and disposes of Brock after deeming him useless. Meanwhile, Jameson attempts (but fails) to contact Scorpion until he is ambushed and beaten by Amon and Jade, who use their recorded evidences to expose Jameson for hiring Scorpion after Peter and Spider-Man, with Robbie and Betty backing them up by exposing Jameson for having also hired Kraven to kill Gwen and Norman Osborn when they turned into Man-Spiders.during episode "Spider-Island, Part 3" The fight against Venom eventually takes place in Midtown High School's football field, where Venom voices interest in bonding with Flash Thompson againsince Season 1 episode "Venom". Under Tigra's suggestions to use fire (which is another weakness of Symbiotes) to weaken him, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid lure Venom towards a vat of oil, which Tigra ignites with a fire breath, eventually weakening Venom enough for Talos (who was at the time diguised as Max Modell) and the scouts to capture him. Brock recovers and tries to escape, but is captured by four Titanean Tiger scouts who were sent by Soto after him. With the fight over, Talos and his scouts depart with Venom while Jameson is arrested for the incident. While Peter and his friends enjoy themselves, Anya finds herself sticking the walls, happily learning she still has her spider-powers from the Man-Spider crisisduring the "Spider-Island" arc. Voice Cast * Robbie Daymond as Spider-Man / Peter Parker, Amon * Ashley Johnson as Tigra / Mary Jane Watson, Jade * Nadji Jeter as Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales, Male Teenage Titanean Tigers * Laura Bailey as Gwen Stacy * Melanie Minichino as Anya Corazon, Female Teenage Titanean Tigers * Natalie Lander as Liz Allan * Zeno Robinson as Randy Robertson * Ernie Hudson as Robbie Robertson * Grey DeLisle as Betty Brant * Nancy Linari as Aunt * Fred Tatasciore as Max Modell, Talos * Ben Pronsky as Eddie Brock * Benjamin Diskin as Venom / V-252, Flash Thompson * Jason Spisak as Scorpion * as J. Jonah Jameson Trivia * References Category:Episodes Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champions